Watercolour World
by Edesina
Summary: She was doing something very illegal but why the world seemed to lose its colours at the same time? Maryse/Imogen, dark romance


**Rating**: T  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Maryse, Jocelyn, Robert and Imogen (Marygen)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: dark romance  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Why would a normal school girl risk her life to meet someone? Because of love? Because of the excitement? Maybe...

**Warnings:** a relationship between adult and child

**Disclaimer:** The MI series belong to Cassandra Clare. I do not gain any profit by writing this.

**A/N**: Maryse/Imogen is my OTP so when there was a fanfiction writing contest, I had to participate with one Marygen fic. Not so surprisingly I didn't make it to finals with this but to my defense, Malec fics didn't do it either. On the other hand, half of my submitted HP fics made their way to finals.

* * *

><p><strong>Watercolour world<strong>

* * *

><p>Maryse looked at her friends bored. The Academy seemed to be more uneventful than before. Had she <em>really<em> admired the faded shade of blue of the walls or the dirty white of the roof? Like, seriously? It had rained yesterday, maybe the water had washed colours away and mixed the white roof tiles with black?

The raven-haired girl played with her hair and eyed the leader of their little gang. The last year student earned a lot of glances, flirty winks. Valentine's silverish white hair looked messy – the young man had probably used something to make them to point every single possible direction. The shade of his hair was exactly same as his family name, Morgenstern, Morning star – promised. It was fading white of the last dying star at six in the morning.

"Maryse, are you even listening?" Jocelyn asked from the right side of Valentine.

"Of course…" Maryse replied with the tone that meant "no".

-x-

'_Maryse, what's gotten into you'_was written on a paper that Robert had put in her locker during Healing Runes lesson. Jocelyn tried to peek over her shoulder what had been written on the paper.

"Do you also think that I'm been acting weirdly lately, Jo?"

"No, if you tell me who," Jocelyn replied cheerfully. She was the only one who had a nickname and that annoyed Maryse every now and then. Not too often though, she didn't want to be Ma.

"I can't," the raven-haired girl said and returned to a shadowy bar and strict voice in her memories. To the feeling when you knew that you were doing something very illegal with one of the most known high ups of the Clave. (Who had a perfect family of course.)

Maryse bit her lip so that she didn't moan aloud. She absolutely needed to feel that again.

-x-

The colours of the world were lighter and blurrier after every meeting. Formerly so interesting rumours about the student body were now too normal and stupid. Others couldn't say that they were spending time with an officer of the Clave.

Most of the youngsters found the members of the Clave scary legends, not normal Shadowhunters at all. Maryse's secret – a woman named Imogen – was part of the group. She was going to be the next Inquisitor.

Maryse wanted to tell her secret and be interesting yet she knew that she had to keep the secret. The punishment of wrong type of relationships was death.

"Maryse, are you coming today to the city?"

"Sorry, I've an appointment," she answered mysteriously. She was a little disappointed because Jocelyn didn't ask who.

-x-

"So you were able to come without any troubles, I hope." The voice came from sweet darkness. Maryse jumped a little, when a part of the shadow moved closer.

"Yes," she managed the breathe out as she saw familiar face, and cold but safe grey eyes.

They didn't need more words. Maryse let the older woman take the lead and followed her through dark alleys and –via sewers – to a small door which was locked with a complicated rune until either of them would draw the opening rune.

Breathing felt a little too easy although Maryse was excited to death. She was completely alive again. The danger, shabby room and illegality made a mixture that tied her to the older woman. Few emotions might have helped, although Maryse didn't care too much. Imogen's hands and mouth were currently more than enough.

-x-

Jocelyn was just a part of the greyness called school even though her red hair stood out like a fire in the middle of the night. Maryse sighed. She had fallen for mysterious woman of the Clave. They had met just yesterday but she still missed the woman.

Behaving like the school was actually interesting was futile. Illegal was no doubt better. During the history class she had imagined herself in an empty closet with the girl in front of her. She almost had to ask permission to leave for a couple of minutes as her imagination went a little wild.

A month, seven meetings and Maryse was hooked. She no longer desired to marry Robert. No, she wanted – needed – the feeling of danger.

-x-

"What would you do if I said I love you?" Maryse asked lying on the bed and playing with Imogen's grey hair. Grey had to be woman's natural hair colour as she couldn't be _that_ old.

"I'd say you're in deep trouble," Imogen answered after a while.

"I know," Maryse muttered. Tears were burning her eyes although she had got half of what she had been wishing for. Imogen hadn't turned her down but she hadn't said that she loved her either.

They remained quiet for a while just looking at each other. Eventually Maryse tore her gaze from Imogen's eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm screwed enough…"

After another long and painful silence Imogen stood up and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Is it so bad thing?"

_No, it isn't…_


End file.
